This Summer Will Make Or Break Us
by CarlyCutie
Summary: Summer has officially started and Naomi is thrilled her cousins have returned, but with their return the group faces Annie and Dixon's anger over Silver and Ethan being together, Adrianna's depression, Liam's want Naomi back, and Jen's got more games.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys it's Carly and this is my first 90210 fic, now like my other fics you have to review. **If I don't get at least one review within ten to twelve days I don't continue the story though I usually post the first four to six chapters before then.** **This fic is different from my other ones in that I have Nikki Blonsky playing twin characters my character** **Marissa and Emily Saybrooke, Naomi's cousin and best friend besides Adrianna and Christopher Gorham "Ugly Betty, Harper's Island" playing Emily's as a teenager playing Emily's love interest Kendall Masterson and Ty will be Marissa's oh and the difference is Marissa and Emily are skinny but Emily was once the size Nikki is. I love Nikki Blonsky and have roles for here in many of my upcoming fics, I hope you enjoy this the summary is below. REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!! **

**MY OC CAST:**

**MARISSA SAYBROOKE (THINNER NIKKI BLONSKY) **

**EMILY SAYBROOKE (JUST REGULAR NIKKI BLONSKY)**

**PORTIA SAYBROOKE (JOAN ALLEN) **

**JAMES SAYBROOKE (ANDREW MCCARTHY) **

**KENDALL MASTERSON (TEENAGE CHRISTOPHER GORHAM) **

**CHANGES FROM SEASON FINALE:**

**LIAM DID CHEAT BUT NAOMI KNOWS IT WAS WITH JEN SO NO FIGHT AND NO ONE WAS HIT BY ANNIE. **

**ALSO KENDALL HAS BEEN FRIENDS WITH NAVID, ETHAN AND DIXON**

**SUMMARY FOR THIS SUMMER WILL MAKE OR BREAK US: It's been a week since the prom and Naomi is thrilled that her uncle James and Aunt Portia are moving back and bringing her favorite twin cousins Marissa and Emily with them. Once arriving Emily and Marissa make quick friends with Annie and Dixon, renew friendships with Ethan and Adrianna, and grow close to Kendall and Ty. But things aren't all fun and worry free Annie and Dixon have turned their backs on Silver and Ethan after Silver choose Ethan and are spending more time with Charlie and Phoebe, Naomi is angered by Liam's return, Adrianna has sunk into a deep depression that Navid is having a hard time fixing, and Jen is plotting several more unpleasant surprises for her sister and her friends. It's no joke that by the end of the summer, these events will have either torn friendships and relationships apart, or made them stronger. **

**COUPLES: ANNIE/CHARLIE (LATER ON), DIXON/PHOEBE (LATER ON), EMILY/KENDALL, MARISSA/TY, NAOMI/LIAM, ADRIANNA/NAVID AND SILVER/ETHAN. **

**REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!! **

**CHAPTER ONE IS REALLY LONG!! **

_THIS SUMMER WILL MAKE OR BREAK US (CH.1: IT'S NOT A PARTY TILL SOMETHING'S BROKEN) _

"Are we there yet?" Marissa asked as she woke from her deep sleep and before anyone could respond the sign of Beverly Hills welcomed her and she let out a scream of delight waking her twin Emily up.

"What the fuck Marissa?" Emily demanded annoyed with her twin but as she waited for an answer the view of her old home, a home her parents made them leave two years ago welcomed her and she joined Marissa is a scream of joy which caused smiles to form on their mother and father's faces.

"Mom how long till we are at our new home?" Emily questioned as she grabbed her purple Samsung Rant cell, slid it open, and chose Naomi's name and waited to type her ETA in.

"We're here." Portia responded as James drove his 2009 GL320 BlueTec Mercedes SUV into the driveway of a beautiful six garage Mansion the family had bought two months ago and had all their furniture already moved into. three of the doors were Portia's steel gray Boxster Porsche, Emily's black Cayenne-S Porsche, and Marissa's red DBS Valante Aston-Martin. Five hours had passed in a flash and James and Portia had left for a business dinner while Emily and Marissa were getting ready for Naomi's welcome home party for them at her house. Emily was the first one dressed wearing a Silver Lace Moulin Rouge Dress she bought at Bebe that complimented her now thin form she had worked eight months to get with matching heels and purse. She smiled at her petite body, truly proud she had lost her excessive weight she had carried around for fifteen years, a problem Marissa and her three other sister and five brothers never had to deal with making her feel ugly among her beautiful friends and family. But now she too was beautiful, and she was going to take full advantage of it.

"Marissa I'm ready, I'll be downstairs!" She yelled down the hall as she turned her back and made her way to the stairs.

"Ok, give me five more minutes, let's take your car tonight in case we decide to go to a club!" Marissa responded

"Alright" Emily called back and jumped as If You Seek Amy came out of her purse, once realizing it was her phone she pulled it out and smiled as the screen revealed NAOMI in bold letters.

"Hey bitch." She responded with a smile getting her laughter back from the other end.

"Who you calling bitch? Bitch." Naomi responded loudly over the talking voices and music on her end.

"Touche my favorite cousin, sounds like your party's going strong."

"It is but not fun without you and Marissa, have you guys left the house yet?" Naomi asked as she watched Adrianna and Silver take shots of tequila with Navid and Ethan by their sides, she then noticed Annie and Dixon glaring at Silver and Ethan's backs before turning back to Phoebe and Charlie who had become the siblings venting buddies as of a week ago.

Before Emily could respond the sound of heels coming down the stairs turned her attention and she watched as Marissa made her way to her in her dress from Bebe a Black Draped Stapless dress, her favorite heels and her black purse with a silver M in the center.

"Is that Naomi?" Marissa asked and with a nod from Emily she grabbed the phone and put it to her ear.

"We will be there in ten, get ready to get drunk!" Marissa yelled out while grabbing Emily and exiting the house.

"Alright see you girls soon." And with that both girls hung up and Marissa and Emily climbed into Emily's car and drove off. Ten minutes later they were parked outside Naomi's house and walking up to the entrance where their cousin was waiting for them with arms stretched out towards them, and once the three were close enough they pulled themselves into a long awaited hug.

"Oh my god, it's so good to see you guys!" Naomi whispered in their ears before pulling away and studying the two who were now visible in the light. After taking a quick look at Marissa, Naomi turned and her eyes bugged out at Emily's form.

"Oh my god Em, you look great!" She replied with a mixture of pride and excitement

"Doesn't she?" Marissa questioned while smiling at her twin with pride of her own. Actually no one could be more proud of Emily than Marissa since the two had that twin connection and even though Marissa found Emily to be beautiful even with the weight she could feel her sister's disgust with her body and it hurt her just as much as it did Emily that her sister felt that way about herself. She laughed as Naomi spun Emily around taking in all angles, and then pulled her into another hug and saw the same look in Naomi's eyes that she had after Emily had lost the weight. She saw a happier and more confident girl, and that made both girls truly happy.

"Alright guys we all know I'm hot, now I've been waiting for this party all day, so let's go!" Emily said before running in followed by Marissa and Naomi, but as soon as Emily turned the corner she bumped into a solid figure that if not for the quick reflexes of arms around her waist pulling her up would of sent her to the floor and into the puke of a drunk kid.

Giving a look of disgust at the vomit, she turned to her rescuer but as her eyes met his her whole world froze. There in front of her, holding her as she had dreamed a hundred times her one day would was her long time crush Kendall Masterson staring down at her with the same amount of shock at seeing the girl he as well had grown attracted to but was to shy to tell her, and then losing his chance when she moved away two years ago. Then realizing the moment has lasted more than it needed to Kendall's face turned to a huge smile and brought into a tight hug.

"I missed you Em." He whispered bringing her out of her daze

"I missed you too." She replied before pulling away and allowing him to see who she was now. She was no longer the fat girl she had thought he would never love, but a beautiful thin girl who mirrored Marissa's looks now. A girl she now felt he could be attracted to, and though he smiled at her new form he still saw the girl he had those exact feelings for two years ago, though never had the chance to tell. But now, with her being back both felt that maybe this time they would get it right.

"You look great." He got out before he was nearly tackled by Marissa's surprise hug attack.

"KENDALL!!" Marissa screamed so loud it caught the attention of the whole party especially Silver, Adrianna, Ty, and Ethan who had now joined the group in welcoming the Saybrooke's back which lasted for several minutes of them complementing Emily and hugging them. Marissa quickly pulled out of Silver's grasp before turning to Ty, who smiled at her and pulled her into his body.

"I'm so glad your back." He said with a huge smile as he pulled back. "So how much did you miss me?" He asked his smile turning cocky.

"Not enough for you to be think so highly of yourself." Marissa responded with a playful smile causing everyone to laugh, but just as quickly as the laughter started it had died quickly as four more people joined the group with awkward smiles.

Realizing the mood of the group had changed drastically Naomi quickly turned to the four new comers and brought Emily and Marissa in front of them.

"Emily, Marissa these are our new friends this is Annie and Dixon Wilson, they moved here from Kansas eight months ago." She announced

"Hi it's nice to meet you two, Naomi has told us so much about you the past few months." Annie greeted shaking both girls hands.

"It's nice to meet you too Annie, Dixon." Emily said turning to Dixon after her hand left Annie's and shook Dixon's which Marissa mirrored they then introduced themselves to Charlie and Phoebe and as soon as they did the mood seemed to lighten a little as Naomi separated Annie and Dixon from Silver and Ethan. And as the groups separated Emily had taken Kendall, Annie, Charlie, Adrianna, Dixon, and Phoebe with here as Marissa continued with Ty, Naomi, Navid, Ethan and Silver.

As Emily followed Kendall to an empty kitchen where the alcohol was she grabbed a Cosmo and sat at the table with Kendall on one side and Annie on the other. As she turned to Kendall she found Annie's voice catching her attention.

"So Emily, Naomi was saying you were moving back from New York, which part?" Annie's questioned as she drank her fourth margarita.

"The Upper East Side actually, well Marissa and I stayed there during the week then through parties at our house in the Hampton's every once in awhile." Emily replied with a smile.

"That's cool, is Marissa your only sibling?" Annie asked

"No where close there are ten kids including me, we are just the youngest!" She said causing Annie and Dixon to stare back in shock.

"Jesus ten kids! Are you all girls?" Dixon's question made her laugh

"No it's five girls, five boys. My other sister's are Greenlee, Courtney and Taylor and my brothers are Peyton, Chandler, Sawyer, Declan and Leo. The ages range from 34 to 16, yeah it's a big family. Is it just the two of you in yours?" She asked back

"Yep." Annie replied while finishing her margarita and making another.

"Hey that's cool." Emily replied with a smile at the Wilson children truly feeling like they would make great friends.

Four hours had passed and Emily had managed to get pretty buzzed with Annie, Kendall, Dixon, Charlie and Phoebe but Adrianna had passes out an hour ago and was now drooling on the table. The house was now almost empty except a few people partying by the pool, and a few passed out all over. Emily herself was about to pass out as she leaned her head against Kendall's shoulder but just then the sound of Naomi's screaming voice caused her, Kendall, Annie and Charlie to walk into the next room where Naomi stood inches away from a guy Emily had never seen before.

"Naomi, just listen." His voice was caught off by Naomi's

"Get the fuck out of my house Liam! Or hey are you here looking for that slut Jen?" Naomi demanded with tears in her eyes.

"I didn't know she was your sister." He replied that was all Emily needed to hear to hate this guy, and as she turned to Marissa who was now hugging Naomi her eyes held the same hate.

"Why don't you just get the fuck out?" Marissa demanded

"Why don't you mind your own fucking business?" Liam countered

"Our cousin is our business." Emily yelled causing everyone to face her it was then that Liam's face softened.

"Your Marissa and Emily." He replied mainly to himself

"Very good dumbass, now get out." Marissa yelled before making a move to him but was stopped when Ethan pushed Liam towards the door roughly.

"You heard them, your not wanted here." He said and shoved the other boy again this time the frustration of everyone ganging up on him getting the better of him and causing him to punch Ethan sending him into the book shelf that toppled over and smashed the glass table into a million pieces.

"Shit." Liam replied realizing what he'd done.

"God it's not enough you have to break my heart, you break my favorite fucking table! Get out!" Naomi demanded finishing shoving Liam to the door until he was outside of it and before he could say anything else the door slammed in his face. Once it did Naomi lost it and erupted in huge sobs, bringing Emily and Marissa to her side with Silver and Annie as well both girls putting aside the anger to comfort their friend.

Another hour passed and all the remained awake were Marissa, Naomi and Emily who were picking up beer bottles and broken glass. As she swept the final pieces of the table in the trash can the three girls walked to Naomi's room and got into her bed.

"We'll get you another table tomorrow babe." Marissa replied with a yawn

"Guess we'll have to, hey I'm sorry for all the drama you guys didn't need that your first night here." Naomi replied while wrapping an arm around Marissa and another around Emily and all three then realized what had just come out of her mouth and erupted in laughter all three knowing that drama came with the territory of Beverly Hills whether you liked it or not. And as they slowly fell asleep though some worries filled their mind more excitement about what this summer would bring took up more space, each knowing it would be one to remember.

AN: END OF CHAPTER ONE!! LOVE IT? THIS ONE WAS REALLY LONG!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!! I MAY PUT CH.2 UP WITHOUT A REVIEW, BUT I NEED ONE REVIEW BEFORE CHAPTER THREE IS UP. PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!


	2. Picking Up Where We Left Off

AN: Hey you guys I am back with Chapter 2! I am so sorry that it took me so long to update, I am catching up with friends I haven't seen in awhile and my mom just had surgery so updating is going to be a little slower than I planned. I am going to try and have CHAPTERS 2 – 4 up by next Thursday but bear with me. REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!

ALL OF MARISSA AND EMILY'S SIBLINGS AND THEIR SIGNIFICANT OTHERS WILL MAKE AN APPEARANCE IN THE STORY AND THEY ARE ALL CASTED: BUT TAYLOR IS THE ONLY ONE INTRODUCED IN THIS CHAPTER VIA A PHONE CALL LOOK BELOW TO SEE WHO PLAYS HER!!

THIS CHAPTER JUST HAS EMILY & KENDALL IN IT WITH A CALL FROM EMILY AND MARISSA'S SISTER TAYLOR WHOSE CASTED BELOW! CHAPTER THREE WILL BE MAINLY MARISSA AND TY, AND THEN FOUR WILL BE INCLUDING EVERYONE'S STORYLINE!

NEW CHARACTER INTRODUCED: TAYLOR SAYBROOKE-WELLINGTON (JENNIFER GARNER)

THIS SUMMER WILL MAKE OR BREAK US (CH.2: Picking Up Where We Left Off)

Hours had passéd and it was now nine in the morning which meant nothing for the several teenagers who had passed out all over Naomi's house, well all except Emily who was walking down the stairs and she decided she wasn't hung over and it was time for her morning run. She quietly walked to the door and slowly opened it but as she began to walk out a voice called out to her.

"Emily, where are you going?" She jumped in shock at how quiet he was, and then turned to him with a smile.

"I actually missed that! I see you still need to learn how to make sounds when you walk." They both laughed as he made his way to her stopping just a few inches away and even though they weren't touching the chemistry between them grew stronger than the night before.

"There are worse qualities then walking quietly I'll have you know." He said with the smile that made her want to grab him and kiss him, an impulse she had gotten control of while she was away. "So where are you going?" Kendall asked again

"My daily morning run, that was the first thing I did to start trying to lose all that weight, and as you can see it worked!" She said spinning around so he could see her petite figure in case he missed it last night.

"You look amazing Emily, but you always have." Kendall said with sincerity that she shook off with a roll of the eyes and walked out of the house with him following behind.

"Yeah I looked great with all that body fat? That would be a no! I'm just glad I actually did it she said stopping at Naomi's gate that lead to the sidewalk.

"Whatever Emily, hey why are we stopping?"

"Kendall you had like ten times more to drink then Naomi did and she is still out and well wake up feeling like shit. You don't have to go with me, go back to bed I'll be back." But as she turned away from him his hand reached out and grabbed her arm and playfully shoved her back before making a run down the street.

"Afraid of a little competition Saybrooke?" He asked turning around only to catch a flash of Emily before she passed him.

"Not at all Masterson, I was just trying to save your pride from being destroyed when I leave your ass in the dust!"

Laughing Kendall sped up and soon the two were keeping the same pace for a good fifteen minutes before they stopped to catch their breath and realized they were outside their favorite restaurant which had the best breakfast in town. Forty minutes later Emily was cutting up her Belgian waffle while Kendall devoured the huge plate of different breakfast meats.

"That's how you get high cholesterol." Emily said with a smile as Kendall shrugged and continued to eat. They sat in silence for a few minutes until the sound of Womanizer filled their ears and Emily quickly grabbed her phone out of her pocket and smiled as TAYLOR came on the screen. "It's Taylor, I need to take it." She said

"Yeah go ahead, tell her I said hello." He replied before popping a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Hey Taylor."

"Hey Em! So how did your and Marissa's first night go? You didn't text Greenlee, Courtney or me like you both said you would!" Taylor replied

"Sorry Naomi threw us a welcome homeparty." Before she could continue Taylor cut her off

"Say no more, are you hang over free?"

"Yes, I am actually having breakfast with Kendall, he says hi!"

"Oh my god the two of you are already hanging out together again, that's to cute Em." Taylor said her voice filled with excitement. "Oh tell him I said hi." She yelled out

"Taylor says hi, she thinks it's to cute that we are already hanging out again." And as the words left her mouth a realization hit both of them. They had picked up where they had left off two years ago and neither had realized how easy it had been. How right it felt just being in each other's company. And as it hit the feelings that they were both hiding had grown to a want and need for the other that they had never reached before catching them both by surprise since Kendall had dated several girls since Emily had left and Emily had regretfully dated her school's quarterback Aidan Ryder, who for several months was the perfect boyfriend well perfect until he found him and Beth Dawes having sex in her bed at her and Marissa's going away party. He had tried to explain and begged for forgiveness but she refused to accept it, something he still didn't get since he texted her everyday yet he had somehow missed today. She prayed he would keep forgetting.

"EMILY!" Taylor shouted making her come back to reality and look at Kendall who was staring at her in confusion.

"Hey I'm here, sorry but I actually have to go."

"Fine, but don't forget that Greenlee, Courtney, and I will be in town in two weeks and we are taking you and Marissa on a major shopping spree! Naomi can come to, ok?"

"Ok, talk to ya later Taylor, bye!"

"Bye babe"

And as she hung up she was about to turn to Kendall when her phone beeped with a text message alert, quickly bring the screen to her face she quickly scowled as AIDAN was on it. Quickly opening the text she grew even more annoyed with the message.

_**I am miserable without you, please call me babe. I love you.**_

It took her one second to write her response.

_**What's the matter, Beth not there to comfort you? LEAVE ME ALONE, WE ARE DONE!**_

"Are you ok?" Kendall asked with concern as she slid the phone closed and looked at him with teary eyes.

"Just my unfaithful ex, yeah he slept with this whore in my bed at my fucking going away party! I told him we are done, but he keeps texting me." She said as she wiped her eyes and before she knew what was happening he had her in his arms.

"I'm sorry that happened, but he's a fucking moron Em, you are everything a guy wants in a girlfriend, and before you say your not YOU ARE. I mean it, if you were mine I would never do anything to hurt you if you were mine I would know how lucky I am to have you." As she stared into his eyes she knew he was being sincere and as the words sank in her heart soared with joy, something she didn't think would happen so soon after a text from Aidan. But that's what Kendall did, he made her feel safe, made her feel loved and that is why she loved him so much. And unknown to her she did the same for her, and right there as he held her in his arms both made a vow that they would come clean about their feelings and hopefully it wouldn't end in heartbreak.

AN: ALRIGHT SO DID YOU LIKE IT? CHAPTER THREE WILL BE UP BY MONDAY NIGHT!! REVIEW, CHAPTER THREE IS MARISSA & EMILY DISCUSSING THE GUYS AND TY & MARISSA HANGING OUT, WITH ANOTHER INTRODUCTION AS COURTNEY COMES TO LA A FEW DAYS EARLIER THAN GREENLEE AND TAYLOR.

OH AND IF YOUR WONDERING AIDAN AND BETH WILL COME TO BEVERLY HILLS, HIM TO WIN EMILY BACK AND HER TO JUST CAUSE TROUBLE. THEY WILL FIRST BE SEEN IN CHAPTER SIX!


	3. Steps Towards Something Amazing

AN: Hey guys, I'm back with Chapter 3! I hope you love it and I read the request for some Naomi/Liam as well as what I already had planned for this chapter and I will be glad to include them. PLEASE REVIEW!!!

NEW CHARACTER INTRODUCTION:

Courtney Saybrooke (ISLA FISHER)

THIS SUMMER WILL MAKE OR BREAK US (CH.3: Steps Towards Something Amazing)

"BUZZ!!!" The sound sent Naomi's eyes flying open in irritation as the buzzer for the door kept going off. "Oh fuck off, I'm coming!" She screamed while flying down the stairs and once at the door flung it open only to wish she hadn't.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She demanded through teeth as she glared at the person standing in her doorway.

"I want to talk, about that night." He said while staring back at her with a defeated look on his face, a look he never wore. Shaking her head she began to shut the door

"Your actions were quite clear Liam." But before the door could close he caught it held it firmly "Naomi please, you need to know something please just let me tell you everything that's all I ask, if you still don't want me in your life I will leave you alone." His words came out with even more desperation than before and even though she knew she should tell him to fuck off his eyes told her to listen, sighing she loosened her grip on the door and opened it.

"Fine I would actually love to see you try and not make yourself out to be a heartless bastard." She said while turning to the kitchen where they sat down and he began explaining everything.

"Hey you!" Marissa greeted Emily as she skipped into her room with a huge smile on her face, and jumped on her bed.

"Hey yourself, someone is in a good mood." Emily replied with laughter that Marissa joined in on

"Yes someone is, and that someone is me."

"May I ask why?" Emily questioned as she turned to her cell phone that had just started playing Poker Face by Lady Gaga signaling a text message had come in. She quickly grabbed the phone and turned the screen and mirrored Marissa's smile as she saw KENDALL on the screen.

_**Party at my house tomorrow night, you better be there I want to be able to say I had the hottest girl on my arm.**_

_**I bet you would, and so you shall! – E**_

"Look's like you've got something to smile about to." Marissa whispered behind her causing her to scream in surprise

"MARISSA! DON'T DO THAT!"

"Shit sorry, well if you must know dear twin we are both in a good mood for two different reasons, well the same but two different factor's made them happen." Marissa said as she sat down on the bed again.

"What are you talking about?"

"Mine is Ty Collins, and yours is Kendall Masterson. The guys we left behind, the guys who never forgot us, and the guys we are going to be able to call our own in no time at all hopefully." Marissa replied as she checked herself out in the mirror.

"Wow your still in love with him, I thought you got over him a few months after we left but you never did, did you?" Emily asked as she walked up to her sister and saw the answer in her eyes.

"No I didn't and neither did you with Kendall, and don't you dare deny it!" Marissa said with her hands on her hips. Smiling she turned back toward her phone and stared down at his last message.

"No I didn't, and now that I am not a huge fat ass we actually have a chance." Emily whispered

"Yeah you guys have a chance now, and you had a chance thing. God Emily you were always thinking you weren't good enough for him."

"I wasn't" Her twin replied with a glare

"He didn't think so, I watched him every day and he eyes would light up every time you entered a room. That boy loved you."

"Even if that's true now he can love me without being crushed by me when I sit in his lap."

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH! CONVERSATION IS DONE, I HAVE TO GO MEET TY. BUT YOU STOP TALKING SHIT ON YOURSELF!" Marissa said

"Whose talking shit on themselves?" A familiar voice asked from the doorway of Emily's room and as soon as the twins made eye contact with their visitor the both screamed and ran over and grabbed the girl in a huge hug.

"COURTNEY! What are you doing here?" Emily asked as she and Marissa let go of their older sister who smiled at them.

"I decided to come in early, you know hang with my favorite little sisters before Greenlee and Taylor show up and hog you both, not to mention them but Veronica, Tessa and Olivia are coming as well." She said with a grin knowing how much fun they had shopping together.

"Really? Wait what about Harper and Rebecca?" Marissa asked

"Harper has to work and Rebecca is actually visiting her family for the week." Courtney replied and just as she had the doorbell rang.

"SHIT that's my date! Gotta run love both of you, we will talk more tonight!" And with that Marissa was out the door.

"Important date?" Courtney asked Emily

"Oh yeah." Emily replied with a huge grin.

Meanwhile back at Naomi's placed minutes had passed since Liam had finished telling her everything and still there was silence. And as her silence continued he stayed where he was waiting for the information to sink in and just when he thought he had broken her the sound of her voice found his ears.

"So that fucking bitch made you believe I had told everyone what you had told me that night?" Naomi demanded with ice in her voice.

"Yeah, and I just got so angry, and so hurt and I made a huge mistake. I'm so sorry." Liam said and for the first time she believed him, it didn't change the fact that he had slept with her whore of a sister but it didn't mean they couldn't start off again as friends and see where it lead.

"I believe you, and you know what? Under the same circumstances I would of done the same thing."

"So your willing to forgive me?" His question made her give a small smile

"As a friend, that's all we are right now Liam. But that doesn't mean we can't get back to what we were. I mean if you want to." She said

"I want to." His response came before she had finished her sentence and they both laughed at the fact that yet again something dramatic had found them.

"So did you have fun tonight?" Ty asked as he pulled into Marissa's drive

"Yeah! I love all these new clubs! And the fact that you were there helped." She said with a smile

"It always does." He responded

"WOW cocky much?" She asked as she turned to face him and as she did she found his lips on hers catching her off guard and sending her to heaven. They stayed like that until she decided that air would be good and they both reluctantly broke the kiss and before she could say anything his voice found her.

"I've wanted to do that for so long, god Marissa you have no idea how much I've missed you."

"Actually I think I do, but I'm back now and we have all the time in the world." She said before leaning back in for another kiss, one that lasted even longer than the one before.

AN: CHAPTER THREE FINISHED!! LOVE IT? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!


End file.
